


The Vampiress

by Sixylicious



Series: To Defy Death [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: College of Winterhold - Freeform, First Meetings, Gen, Vampirism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixylicious/pseuds/Sixylicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khati meets the College of Winterhold's mysterious Senior Instructor of Conjuration, a woman named Velia who is far more than what she appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vampiress

**Author's Note:**

> Continuity edits on 3/4/16.

Khati slipped through the trapdoor into the Midden, closing it behind him without a sound. Being admitted to the College had been trouble enough, now where down here was this teacher Festus and Babette had mentioned? There was only so much magic he could teach himself. He rounded a corner, pausing when he saw a woman leaning against a wall below him, dressed in all black.

"Oh?" she remarked. "Hello there. You must be new to the College. It's not often I get visitors from mere apprentices." She straightened and approached him, robes swishing around her feet as she appeared almost to glide across the stone floors. "Tell me then, who are you?"

"My name is Khati," he answered, inclining his head a bit. "You must be Velia, then? We have a few mutual friends."

"Do tell."

Khati chuckled. "A cranky old man named Festus and a child vampire named Babette."

"Ah, you're Astrid's newest Brother then?" Velia asked. "Babette sent word that you would be seeking me out. I assume, then, that you already know what I am?"

"I have no problems with it." He shrugged.

"Good. Then what do you wish to know? My official specialty is Conjuration, but I'm knowledgeable in every field. I studied with the Mages Guild for over a century, then apprenticed in House Telvanni for several decades before I came to Winterhold."

Khati's eyes lit up, causing Velia to grin. She did love an eager student. "Anything you can teach me," he said. "Everything. I know mostly destruction magic. I specialize in fire but I'd like to improve in all three elements. I know some necromancy but I want to improve. Better healing spells would be useful. Illusion magic. Anything."

"I can do that," Velia replied. "And I assume you don't mind my living quarters down here, being that you're Family."

Khati laughed and shook his head. "Not at all. I feel more at home down here than I do in the regular College."

Velia smiled, showing the tips of her fangs. "Then let's begin."


End file.
